


Reason for Living

by ShuckHale



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, after alby went thru the changing, i hate their slang, nalby - Freeform, this is so canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuckHale/pseuds/ShuckHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still wanted to enjoy him and believe they had all the time in the world to make love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason for Living

**Author's Note:**

> Nalby took over my life. self-beta'd.

As soon as Newt left Thomas for his punishment day in the Slammer, he crossed the entire Glade heading straight to the Homestead to check up on Alby. The boy had been through the horrific experiment of the Changing and for the last two days, Newt had suffered as badly as him. Every agonizing scream that escaped the Leader’s throat hit against Newt hardly, and he ached from head to toe. He wanted to hold him in his arms to make the pain go away, just as Alby had done to him before. 

He couldn’t though. There was nothing he could do to help and he felt useless, but never hopeless.

Despite being exhausted, Newt hadn’t done any of his tasks as part of the Council, because Alby’s safety came first. Always. He took a deep breath before stepping in, readying himself for the awaited torment. Alby’s screams were already echoing inside his eardrums. However, when he entered, he eyed Alby standing on his feet with his commanding posture. No Med-Jacks around, as if nothing had happened. Newt’s heart sank and he wondered if he was dreaming. Either this, or Alby was indeed one strong shank to recover so fast.

Newt stood rooted in place as Alby had his back turned toward him, distracted while he put on his watch. The blond swallowed hard, composed himself and exhaled.  
“Alby,”

The dark-skinned boy turned around and offered a small smile. 

“’Sup Shank.” He said, excitement in his eyes. He was the same again. The same look, the same voice, the same smile, everything that had the power to knock the air out of Newt. 

“Feelin’ better?” He asked still distant, dumbfounded by the boy in front of him, his own reason for living. Only then Newt realized how unendurable it felt to think of the possibility of living without him. 

“Am okay, a little slow. Nothing to be sissy about.” Alby replied, clenching his fists at his side as though trying to remain in control, of what Newt didn’t know nonetheless.

“Come here,” Alby stretched out his hand and Newt instantly limped along clumsily and took it. An icy, electric chain swept through his veins with the touch, the one he thought had been stolen from him.

“You ain’t kickin’ me out again, will ya?” Newt was reluctant, fearing a sudden rejection of his presence again, and Alby tittered.

“Hey, I said I was sorry—“

“Good that, you better be.” The taller boy cut in, petulantly.

“Anyway… I just wanna stay awhile with you. How’s everything going without me around these days? Too much klunk on ya?” He asked, occasionally placing his big hands around Newt’s thin waist.

“There’s---“ He trailed off and sighed. There was too much things going on, weighing on his shoulders, but somewhat he didn’t want Alby to deal with all of it this soon. “I can handle this buggin’ place on my own for a couple of days, slinthead. I missed you.” He revealed abruptly, because there was no need to hide it. 

When he thought Alby was dead along with Minho, his friend, and Thomas with whom he had bonded so easily, he knew he wouldn’t be able to live with that, without him. He couldn’t just be in charge of the place all by himself, and for the first time in months he thought about climbing the Walls again.

“I thought I was going to lose you. Klunk happens when we go out there.” He whispered, an almost inaudible sound, leaning down and feeling his lover’s scent numbing him. 

“I’m here now,” 

“And don’t you bloody go anywhere. I can’t live without ya.” He nuzzled his cheek, holding the back of his neck.

“Newt, I’m… I…” Alby shook his head, trying to keep his mouth shut. He had so much to share, to warn, but he couldn’t. There was something, someone that could control him, gag him to death. “You gotta keep fighting, ‘kay?” He muttered against the blond’s breath “Newt, no matter what happens, keep fighting until the end, until you can’t take it anymore. Survive, for me.”

“Shhh, shut your hole. I’ll do whatever you want.” He pushed away the thought that Alby was trying to warn him about death, he didn’t want to think about it, not when he got him back, even though he knew Alby was capable of feeding himself to the Grievers if it meant he and the others could survive. Newt had promised things to him before, and he could do it again and again.

He finally pressed his lips against Alby’s gently, and the Leader responded quickly, deepening the kiss to an intense rhythm. Their tongues met and swirled, and the grip around Newt’s waist tightened too hard, so he pulled away, breathless.

“Take it easy!” Although he liked the way Alby usually fucked him roughly, Newt never appreciated doing it desperately, he still wanted to enjoy him and believe they had all the time in the world to make love. Besides, he knew Alby wasn’t fully recovered yet. 

“Newt, I need to touch you, please.” He pledged, raged. And Newt couldn’t deny it. He brought their lips together again, firmly this time, but never too hushed or harshly. He moved his lips lazily against his partner’s, earning a pleased moan from him, and he kept the pace until he felt him relaxing in his hands. Their bodies were pressed together, with Newt’s hands cupped around Alby’s face, keeping him steady. They kissed and kissed until they had to tear apart for air. 

“Not enough, you know,” A smirk shaped on Alby’s mouth as he stared at Newt’s swollen lips, then he shoved him off, taken the taller boy by surprise. It was meant to knock him down to the bed near them, but Newt only stumbled a few steps backwards. He got the hint and sat down in the edge of what they called a mattress.

He watched the dark-skinned boy coming closer slowly, putting one knee on the bed beside him and bending over. One calloused hand met his chest, and Alby pushed him smoothly to lie flat. This time things were going differently than usual, and it made Newt more aroused than before.

Alby didn’t cover his body with his own, instead he lied sideways by his side, one hand stroking his hair, the other palming his chest, then his stomach. His fingertips reached the hem of his shirt and slipped underneath it, touching his skin. He traced patterns around the boy’s belly button and down his happy trail. His hand was heavy and hot, so hot it felt like burning Newt’s flesh.

Alby kept teasing, playing with the waistband of his pants, and Newt waited, painting.

“You don’t have to---“ He gasped, but the older boy cut in.

“Just let me do this, okay?” He covered his partner’s lips again, biting and sucking at his lower lip, until finally, his skilled hand clutched and yanked down Newt’s pants to his thighs and he was exposed now. He squirmed, holding back a moan.

“So beautiful,” Alby whispered, staring intimately at the teen’s cock. Newt buried his fingers into Alby’s thick biceps, and closed his eyes tightly when he gripped his cock, squeezing it then stroking its length. Newt moaned loudly, not bothering at all if a shank could hear him.

Newt once more was taking by surprise when he started mumbling, something that Alby had never done before. He was quiet during sex, nothing more than moans and whimpers, not this.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you when I was out there. I just wanted to get back to you” With this, he started pumping, jerking him off, his thumb casually circling the head, spreading pre come down his throbbing length. Although having recently gone through the Changing, he was still quite great at it.

“Alby,” He cried out, scratching the other’s skin when his movements got harder, faster “Oh, bloody sh—“ 

Alby kept his pace, brow furrowed in concentration as he contemplated the teen getting close to lose his control, his senses. “The best thing in this shuck world is you, only you” He let out huskily in his ear, sucking his earlobe and at that, Newt came in his hand, arching his back and screaming, his lips parted in an ‘o’. It was beautiful upon Alby’s eyes, so he didn’t stop pumping, until he shot the last drop.

When Newt’s hands let go of his biceps and fell lifelessly by his sides, Alby released him, but continued with the wet kisses all over his neck. Newt was still seeing stars, as if everything around was in high quality, and he could feel Alby’s hardness pressed up against his side.

“Hey, let me do you now,”

“No, I’ll be fine for now. Later, though. Those shanks might be burning the place down looking for us.”

“Fine, later. Won’t forget.” Newt let him clean him up with a towel hung in the headboard, and adjust his pants back. God, he wanted so much to just lie down and cuddle the klunk out of Alby if it wasn’t for their duties, and all the craziness that’d been happening lately since Tommy. 

Newt watched Alby closely, noticing every movement. Although he still looked the same, there was something missing. Maybe something only Newt could distinguish from the others even though he didn’t quite know what it was. What he knew for sure, was that Alby still loved him. And he was glad for that. On top of that, he was glad he was alive.

“Hey Albs,” He nudged the leader’s thigh with his foot “You think we’re close to find a way out?”

Alby glared at him intensively, almost as if he was searching for his soul inside his body. There was fear in his eyes, then he looked down. Whatever he saw broke him permanently.

“Maybe, I don’t really care about a way out anymore.” He shrugged, but before Newt could protest, he shushed him with a kiss. This one so passionate Newt though he’d pass out.

“You’re my only reason for living now,” He said, quietly “Worry not, I’ll get you out of here.”

Newt nodded, and poked the tip of his nose, grinning. 

“Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they lived happily ever after... For a couple more hours.


End file.
